By Heart
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: Narcissa has her problems. Lucius is there for her threw them all. Lucius knows her By Heart. Narcissa loves it. She feels she has to pay Lucius back. Lucius's replied with a smile, There is one way. He told her. [[Song Fic]]


**A/N:** _I'm up in the air on this one, some parts I love some parts I don't. You be the judge._

**Summary:** _Narcissa has her problems. Lucius is there for her threw them all. Lucius knows her "By Heart". Narcissa loves it. She feels she has to pay Lucius back. Lucius's replies with a smile, "There is one way." He told her._

**Warning: **_Mention of drugs, and abuse. _

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the song "By Heart" by Brooke Hogan. Or the characters used in this story. My name is not on either- just on putting the two together into a loverly song fic which I am hoping that you will love!_

**Please: **_Review!_

* * *

Narcissa and Lucius were walking around the school grounds. They were in there 6th year of school. Lucius held her hand. 

Narcissa jumped seeing lightening in the distance.

Lucius lit up his wand. He put his arm around her assuring her he was there.

Narcissa leaned closer to him as lightening struck in the distance once more. She clung to his shirt.

Lucius kissed her forehead gently.

_Verse 1:  
I'm afraid of the dark  
So he turns on the light  
How does he know what's in my head_

The rain began to fall. Narcissa looked around.

Lucius held her close to him sensing tears on her face.

Narcissa wrapped her arm around him. "Lucius can we go back in?" She asked.

Hearing her shaking voice Lucius knew she was crying. "Sure, Cissa." He said.

Lucius led her into the castle.

In the Slytherin common room, he picked up a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Narcissa smiled smally at him hoping he couldn't see her tears still fell slowly.

Lucius reached out his hand and wipped her tears away.

Narcissa closed her eyes.

"Cissa, why don't you get to bed darling?" Lucius asked.

"I'm too- cold..." Narcissa said shivering.

Lucius wrapped her in his arms, he picked her up and laid her on the couch. He sat beside her holding her hand.

_When I cry, when it rains  
He doesn't make me explain  
Just dries me off and puts me to bed_

Narcissa smiled to herself as she drifted into a sleep.

Her tears had stopped falling. She felt safe with his hand laced with hers.

"I love you." Narcissa whispered as she began to fall asleep.

Lucius kissed her forehead. "I love you too." he whispered in her ear.

A smile grew on Narcissa's lips. She fell asleep.

She loved Lucius more than she ever loved another human being. She felt safest with him.

Lucius never asked her the questions she didn't want to answer. He always seemed to understand.

Like he was reading her every emotion- her every thought.

_Chorus: (Repeat 1x)  
But it feels good  
Cause he knows me by heart  
And it feels right to want it to stop  
He knows what I'm like  
And he knows what I'm not  
He knows everything about me  
He knows everything about me  
He knows me by heart_

Narcissa woke up the next morning asleep on the couch still with Lucius's hand laced in hers.

Lucius was sleeping siliently.

Narcissa sat up and kissed his forehead.

His eyes opened. "Cissa, darling your awake." he said with a smile.

She smiled at him. She yawned streaching her arms out.

Her sleeves rode up her arms to her elbows.

Lucius saw something on her arm and grabbed ahold of it gently.

Narcissa looked at Lucius with worry at first wondering what he would say.

Lucius saw scars, across her wrist and some down the arm. Lucius took her arm to his lips and kissed it gently.

Narcissa smiled at him.

_Verse 2:  
And that scar on my arm  
He guessed where I got it from_

Lucius sat in the common room later that night. He was waiting for Narcissa.

She was at dinner but no one had seen her after that.

He heard footsteps- he knew those footsteps...

Lucius stood up and walked over to Narcissa before he could even see her. He wrapped her in his arms and saw the bruises on her face.

Narcissa cried on his shoulder.

Lucius knew, she couldn't pay again. He kissed her gently. He knew Narcissa had problems. Lucius loved her and whatever came with her.

_What I love and what I just can't stand  
And he waits when I'm late  
Doesn't try to set me straight  
He takes me just the way I am_

Narcissa sat on her bed thinking. She couldn't keep putting Lucius threw this.

The only problem was she couldn't let him go.

Narcissa bit her lip.

She suddenly smiled.

One word had popped into her mind. Change.

_Chorus: (Repeat 1x)  
But it feels good  
Cause he knows me by heart  
And it feels right to want it to stop  
He knows what I'm like  
And he knows what I'm not  
He knows everything about me  
He knows everything about me  
He knows me by heart_

Lucius walked into what he thought was an empty common room.

He heard chattering of teeth and walked towards it. "Cissa." he breathed. He scooped her up into his arms.

She was beaten, bruised, and shaking.

Lucius held her in his arms sitting on the couch.

She was going threw with draws of the drugs she took.

"I'm- I'm t-trying to..." Narcissa began. She coughed.

"Quit." Lucius completed.

Narcissa nodded slowly.

"H-he wants his m-money... I ran out of money." Narcissa told him.

Lucius put a finger over her lips. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of gold.

Narcissa shook her head.

"I want to help you." Lucius told her.

Narcissa continued to shake her head.

Lucius sighed. He began to put the gold into his pocket.

Narcissa grabbed ahold of his arm. "I-I'll take it..." she began.

Lucius smiled at her.

"If I can pay you back." She said.

"Well..." Lucius began. "There is only one way you could pay me back..." he said with a smile.

Narcissa looked at him curiously.

_Verse 3:  
He sees all  
Don't know how he sees through  
He sees my black and white  
He sees my black and blue  
I really don't know why  
I don't have a clue  
But who he thinks I am  
Is who I am it's true_

Months had passed and Narcissa was clean.

She had Lucius to thank. After she payed her drug dealer off she did not want to go back, ever.

_Bridge:  
He sees all  
He sees through  
He sees my black  
And my blue  
Don't know why it's true_

Graduation came, Lucius smiled at Narcissa at the feast. She was clean. She was happy.

Lucius kissed her hand gently.

After the feast the two began to leave Hogwarts for the very last time as students.

Narcissa stopped and turned around.

Lucius had stopped too.

Narcissa smiled at the school, she remembered her first day, the day she had met the great Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius smiled at her.

Narcissa turned around and kissed Lucius.

_Chorus: (Repeat 3x)  
But it feels good  
Cause he knows me by heart  
And it feels right to want it to stop  
He knows what I'm like  
And he knows what I'm not  
He knows everything about me  
He knows everything about me  
He knows me_

Narcissa finally was paying Lucius back- but she was more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life. "What if he leaves?" She asked her sister.

"He isn't going to leave Cissy." Bellatrix said with a laugh.

"What if he doesn't want to go threw with it?" She asked.

"He loves you." Bellatrix said.

"But what if he-" Narcissa began.

"Cissy, just walk down and meet your husband." Bellatrix said.

Narcissa began to walk.

Bellatrix grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait for us to go." She said with a laugh. "Daddy will walk you down and you'll see Lucius standing at the end waiting for you."

Narcissa nodded slowly.

Bellatrix was her maid of honor. This was all Lucius wanted as pay back, he wanted Narcissa to be his wife.

Narcissa walked down with her father. She kept eye contact with Lucius the whole way.

She was relieved her worries had just been in her head.

They both said. "I do." And they were pronounced husband and wife. The two left for there honey moon.

"Lucius?" Narcissa said on there way.

"Hm?" Lucius asked.

"I love you." Narcissa said.

"I love you more." Lucius replied.

"Impossible." Narcissa told him.

Lucius smiled at her and kissed her gently.

"How can I ever thank you for your help?" Narcissa asked.

"You already have." Lucius said.

"This was pay back for the money you gave me." Narcissa said. "I mean- how can I pay you for standing by my side all those years and being there for me?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius smiled at her. "There is one way..." He said.

_But it feels good  
Cause he knows me by heart  
And it feels right to want it to stop  
He knows what I'm like  
And he knows what I'm not  
He knows everything about me  
He knows everything about me  
He knows me_

Narcissa lay in a hospital bed nine months after there honey moon. She smiled at her stomache and to her husband.

"Two for now, three for later." Lucius said to her.

Narcissa smiled at him and tears came to her eyes.

Lucius kissed her gently. "You'll be a great mother Cissa, don't worry." Lucius said.

Narcissa smiled, he read her mind again.

After a smooth deliever Narcissa gave birth to a baby boy.

Narcissa and Lucius held him.

They smiled at the baby. "Draco." Both said.

_But it feels good  
Cause he knows me by heart  
And it feels right to want it to stop  
He knows what I'm like  
And he knows what I'm not  
He knows everything about me  
He knows everything about me  
He knows me by heart_


End file.
